Johnny Blue
Johnny Blue is a carefree, happy-living Sableye living at Seattle's Alki Beach as a wanderer searching for a companion to share his life with. He's a chill, relaxed individual who only cares about playing music on his ukulele, dreaming of riding big waves out in the Pacific, and spending his time with someone he adores. If he's not hanging out at Alki Beach and singing peacefully while playing his signature instrument, he's out harvesting gemstones for his own consumption deep underground. Johnny is somewhat notorious for being a prankster, though, using his cursing abilities to cause just a bit of mischief if he's feeling too lonely. Description Johnny Blue appears to be an average-looking Sableye wearing a wreath of plumeria flowers and an unzipped vest with flowery imagery on it. He appears to have several golden teeth and wonderful sapphire gem patterns all over the surface of his ghostly body. Personality Johnny Blue is a relaxed person that never really fears or worries about anything, just wandering about freely and always behaving optimistically. It's rare to see Johnny give up or stop trying something- he's been trying to ride big waves in the Pacific and write enough songs for a psychedelic rock album, and hasn't stopped trying either goal. Johnny likes to be bouncy and have some fun here and there, sometimes even resorting to being a prankster, but he's usually more laid back. He's a non-judgmental person and is always willing to befriend somebody no matter who they appear to be on the surface, though he's not an idiot and he will turn his back on people he dislikes. However, Johnny Blue's one lament is that he loathes being a loner, wishing to be someone's companion so he can escape his loneliness and have a whole new dimension to his life. Though open and accepting of just about anybody, his reputation as a prankster has taken its toll on his life, and there's rarely instances where people willingly go up to him and talk to him. Johnny awaits the day where someone can see him for who he truly is, rather than what the public thinks he is, and tries desperately not to pull pranks unless the temptation grows much too strong. Some of Johnny's songs relate to a tragic backstory where his Hawaiian family ditched him at Alki Beach at a young age, without any rhyme or reason as to why they would do such a thing. Powers and Abilities Johnny Blue knows Fury Swipes, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, and Detect, and this set of powers hasn't changed in over a decade. "Fury Swipes" is used to dig through the sand at the beach and leave marks on rocks so he can direct himself back to his favorite spot on the beach. For the purposes of self-defense, "Confuse Ray" lets him confuse people and have them wander about aimlessly and "Detect" lets him protect himself briefly from any attack. "Shadow Ball" is his only real means of attacking others, but he prefers to dribble it about and shoot hoops in a lone basketball court at Alki Point. Outside of these powers, Johnny can also flash his gemstone eyes towards the sun or moon so light can radiantly reflect off of them, which hasn't found a meaningful purpose yet. Relationships He's a loner. Trivia Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Males Category:Snicks' stuff